


Oh, Alley Cat!

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Is Horny For Danger, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Like Bruh Have You Seen Robin Hood’s Design My God, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Only A Champ Can Take That Hunk, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot/Plot Wat Plot, Prostate Massage, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Akira meets a bright looking shadow.And he gets hot for it despite the warning signs.





	Oh, Alley Cat!

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece for **[Popping Your Cheries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065112)**. Not necessarily a follow-up since Time doesn’t always flow forward ;)

The moon loomed over the city in a cold and malicious light.

Akira couldn’t say this enough but the city of Tokyo is Wild as Darn Fuck.

Shifting time zones were a real thing of course, but the way time shifted in Tokyo was really something else. The city would become dead silent, devoid of people aside himself and semblances of creatures that darted out of sight flitted about just at the corner of his eyes. The immediate feeling of emptiness that bled into the world the moment the clock’s hands struck twelve midnight occurred daily and his body had a noticeable strain against the weird shift of scenery. A deafening silence filled his ears and a nameless sort of fear weighed in his heart like a dull ache in his chest whenever he finds himself unfortunately awake through the shift.

To distract himself from the dread making him restless, he ventured out of the café and decided to walk down the underground walkways. The streets looked too empty and similar to each corner and he didn’t want to get lost in the nothingness the world exhibited right now. The ‘Midnight Shift’ made the dark buildings and streets look pristine, white and empty, like an artist’s 3D canvas with a sketch of their city. Corroded asphalt, molds and rust were preferable than the clean, nothingness that haunted the hour of the world.

Even though the state of the walkways would be as similar as the streets, at least he had committed most of his routes to memory due to his daily commute, school and after school.

* * *

While the walkways looked white and empty like the city above, the black route arrows along the floor added a spot of liveliness to the sea of white. He’ll follow the arrows leading out to other terminals some other time but for now, he’ll walk along the black arrow he had picked that would lead him to his favorite hang-out spot when he fancied walking alone.

“Hm?”

Against the white horizon, a shadowy figure was standing beside the Germaine bakery he liked to frequent discreetly for the constant scent of bread wafting in the air and not their foodstuff’s affordability and flavor. Whomever or whatever the shadowy figure was, they’re the only other being he’s ever seen in the emptiness of the city so far. He wondered vaguely if they could be another person awake in the nothingness like him.

Before he could even entertain the thought of the entity as a sign of danger, he was already bee-lining towards them and their attention was immediately called towards him by a dozen steps away. “Hello…?”

“Pardon me for giving unsolicited advice,” The shadowy entity spoke in a pleasant manner but didn’t look at him… if they even had a face to look at him with. “You shouldn’t be out this late at night.”

At least it didn’t sound aggressive, but he cautioned himself from dropping his guard just because the voice calmed his senses like a cool drop of water. He kept an arm’s length distance from them and tried to pick up the conversation. “You’re just as in danger too, then.”

“Hm, but unlike you, I am protected. Having your definite form out in the open makes you prey.”

Akira frowned at the words ‘definite form’ and was about to ask but the shadow had turned their face to him and no matter how he tried, the ‘face’ wavered in and out from his eyes so he was forced to look somewhere else. “Guess I’ll just run as fast as I can.”

“The difference between prey and predator is the one who outruns the other.” They darted out of his sight, flitting out of his vision as soon as he could spot them by the corners of his eyes. “You might want to reconsider your position, alley cat.”

Huh. Alley Cat. A patronizing nick name, but better than the other things he’d been called. He kept his ground, trying to ignore the flashes and licks of heat flaring close by the back of his neck.

“I’m not running from you.”

The shadow lingered close to his ear and shifted away, stepping into the front of his vision but the distance remained. “And I personally count myself among predators but I’m not your enemy. How about you spend the night with me?” There was a notable lilt in their tone, and Akira flushed at how easy it was for the honeyed voice to tempt him into moving. “I make excellent company. I can be whomever you need to be.”

This was just as well, an invitation from a non-human entity. Akira scoffed. “Are you hitting on me? I don’t even know your name or whatever you are!”

They seemed to have favored the response because they moved again but this time they stepped closer and their face didn’t make him feel dizzy to look at now. “I am a Shadow. Or assuming the guise of a Shadow as protection.” Akira could see them looking him over, watching as they circled around. “As I’ve said, it’s dangerous to show your definite self in this place. A real Shadow would drain you of your consciousness and desires until you become hollow. You don’t want to be found in the morning as one of those mental shutdown victims do you?”

Akira’s eyes widened. Ever since he had arrived in Tokyo, there were occasional reports of mental shutdown incidents. He’d just assumed they’re just a city-style term for seasonal depression but considering the weird midnight reality shift and shadow business, suddenly the two cases were related. “Is that the reason why? Can I be like you too? Pretend to be a Shadow?”

The shadow laughed and tilted their head. “I suppose you have potential since you’re walking this empty night as you are.” But Akira felt them tread closer again. “Though your own guise could differ depending on your personality.”

“Can you teach me?”

The shadow extended a hand— A definite hand, wispy and inviting. “Spend a night with me, first. Then we’ll talk.”

Akira was already reaching for the shadow’s hand before he could even remember that this entity called themselves a predator but he was already too late. His hand was already grasping the other and their face was suddenly near and definite before his eyes. “Interesting.”

He should say something. An introduction for civility's sake.

“My name is—”

The shadow dashed forward to press a finger on his lips and the impulse to take the shadowy digit inside his mouth was a hard fought battle he won against. “Names have power in this realm, alley cat. An alias is preferable.”

“Akira. I’m… Just Akira.”

“Very well, Just Akira.” They said teasingly, managing to say the air quotes in their tone. “Your place or mine?”

“If you have a better bed than a stack of crates and a duvet, then it’s your place.”

“I’ll meet your demands.”

His surroundings shifted from the empty walkway to a dimly lit apartment bedroom with only an eye blink of a difference and Akira felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck. The shift of his surroundings shouldn’t happen like that. He hardly blinked to notice the difference and there was a gripping sense of dread in his gut again. Moonlight was shining through the windows of the room he was slowly beginning to settle his feet on and he couldn’t see the shadowy figure who had taken him.

A warmth reached out to him from behind, starting slowly from his fingertips and eventually the sensation bee-lined confidently towards his heart. Akira turned around in alarm, his feet ready to run for it and gambling his fate to whichever god that decided to even hear him. But somebody’s hand was already holding his own, grasping around his knuckles and the warmth he felt was as solid as ever. For a while, Akira wasn’t sure what he was looking at but then the shadow took the form of hunky cartoon super hero with golden initials RH emblazoned on their chest, a flowing cape and a shining winged helm with cheerful eyes underneath them.

Compared to the vague shadowy figure from before, this one was bright and shiny, blindingly dazzling from all the embellishments of their outfit. “My name is Robin Hood.” The bright shadow declared with a pleasant bravado. “Have I startled you, Akira?”

Akira adjusted his glasses and blinked hard, wondering all of a sudden if he had a weird beefcake Featherman R fetish his subconscious wanted to say. “A little? You’re bigger than I expected.”

“I could assume a suitable form if you’d like?”

“No! I…! Uh… I like it! You… Very much!” Akira felt himself flushing into a deeper shade of red. “I don’t mind having a big, strong man who could pin me down.”

There was a sparkle of mischief in the bright shadow’s eyes and stepped closer, hand still in their hold and Akira’s mind blanked when his hand got stuck against their chiseled abs. “Would you like me to pin you down? Keep you trapped no matter how hard you struggle or beg?” Robin teased, clearly enjoying his struggle. “Just with my hands? Or something else?”

Akira yelped when his back hit against the wall because last he remembered, there was an open bedroom behind him. But the inconsistencies of his placing weren’t in the front of his mind right now because Robin was cornering him with their muscled bulk and Akira could feel the sweat forming under his neck because he was trying not to imagine how big their dick could be underneath the outfit. After a moment, Robin backed up and relinquished his personal space. “But I could let you go with only your word. I promise.” The mischief in their eyes evened out and gave him a leveled gaze. “You’d need a cue. A safe word if we’re to pursue this.”

“I go by the Traffic Sign style.” Akira followed after the shadow, wishing to maintain their intimate distance. “‘Red’ for Stop, ‘Yellow’ for Slow Down, and ‘Green’ for Go.”

“Noted. Anything else?”

“Um… Get railed senseless?” Akira shrugged. “Just don’t disappoint me, Robin Hood.”

“You give me too much credit, but we made a deal.” Then without warning, they scooped him up in their arms and Akira made an embarrassing noise from the shock of being lifted from the ground. “I’ll make this worth your gamble, Akira.”

* * *

Akira felt a bit confused if he really was dreaming because of the Featherman R nature of his quote-unquote lover. He liked Featherman R sure, but he didn’t feel like the type to have dreams and fantasies about it. Much less a sex dream!

At least Robin Hood wasn’t posing or flexing weirdly in their every sentence. Plus they had a very lovely voice he didn’t expect to go along with such a huge figure. They were surprisingly eloquent and gentle-handed, and sexually experienced to top it off.

“Take your clothes off while I get the supplies ready.”

Akira did what he was told, stripped off all his clothes and glasses, folded them neatly at the floor near the bedside table and waited quietly on the bed. Meanwhile, Robin stood by the entire time, their hand on their chin and looking vaguely at him, not quite moving from where they had set him down. “Hey, I thought you’re getting the supplies?” Akira finally asked before he could entertain the thought of being conscious since he’s naked and without his glasses in front of another supposed person.

“I was getting supplies.” Robin concluded their musings and lowered themselves down to their knees. Even then, they still towered over Akira. “One of the advantages of this world is the power to influence perception. You can will anything into existence by believing in it.”

Akira spread his legs as Robin approached. He tried not to fantasize how easy they could just push him back down the bed and have their way through him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Robin radiated a kind warmth, and feeling them against his skin always sent a pulse of relief in his brain. “I do want to get to know you better, Akira.” The shadow said, their palms pressing against his thighs. “I’m curious. You’re the first one I’ve met since this ‘Midnight Shift’ started. How come?”

Akira grinned and reached up to Robin’s face. “Maybe you’ll get to your answer if you fuck me now.”

Then Robin’s hand grabbed him by his waist and Akira was reminded what sort of sex he had asked for with those hands. “I should be teaching you a lesson.” Robin muttered, a hint of haughtiness laced in their tone that made work to his arousal by a leap. Another hand seized him by the back of his leg and Akira felt restrained as he was forced to lean back on his elbows. “But I digress. Let’s have a little warm up first.”

Akira could hardly think a quip back as Robin dragged his body up to their face and took his entire length inside their mouth without preamble. Akira thrashed, having a sudden tight heat swallowing his dick and a strong pair of hands keep his legs open quickened his state of arousal.

He was fucked. He never stood a chance. They looked up at him and hummed, vibrating and tightening against his sensitive flesh. They continued their ministrations, hollowing their cheeks and bobbing their head up and down while maintaining eye contact and Akira couldn’t bear it. Pleasure was thrumming and pooling inside him fast as the wet and greedy heat of Robin’s tongue and mouth coaxed him little by little into submitting to shameless lust. He collapsed back on the bed, biting at his knuckles to keep himself quiet as the other hand clung to Robin’s helm.

As soon as he tried to grind up to their face, Robin popped off and Akira whined at the loss. “I shouldn’t rush this next part, Akira. I need to prepare you thoroughly.” They murmured apologetically. “Get on your knees.”

Robin let go of his legs and Akira almost whined to have them back on him but he bit his lip and followed the command. He didn’t miss Robin pulling out a labeled tube from somewhere and squeezed a more than generous amount of lube in their hand.

He gulped, understanding what they needed to do.

“This might get uncomfortable.” Robin said, climbing on the bed with him and Akira tried to calm himself, trying not to think more about the heat of Robin’s chest pressed against his back and their large hand spreading him open. He felt another finger tease his hole open and he couldn’t help seizing up against the warmth and size he was to take in. “Relax.”

Akira tried not to think anymore as he buried his face into the sheets. Robin plunged one finger in and kept going, feeling his insides stretch and accommodate their huge digit as they went. “Good boy.” They muttered, nipping at his ear and chuckling as he twitched and clenched around them. “You’re loosening up for me so nicely.”

(Akira had to wonder why Robin had foregone the ‘Alley Cat’ nickname. Quite a mannerism change...)

Robin curled their finger and Akira couldn’t suppress the whimper from his throat. That was only one finger and it felt a bit much already. He tried to relax his body as Robin inserted the next digit, and Akira couldn’t help the mounting panic from the further discomfort of the stretch.

But anything he believed in could become real.

Sensing his tension, Robin pecked a gentle kiss at the back of his neck. “You’re taking me in so well. Focus on your breathing and keep it even.” They slowly pumped their fingers in and out, circling and scissoring him open as gently as they could. “It’ll feel good soon, I promise. Breathe.”

Akira sighed, keeping his discomfort and impatience in check as Robin fingered him out. He was starting to get used to the sensation as they sank their fingers in deeper down to their knuckles.

When their fingers curled against a little bundle of nerves, Akira jolted, a shocking pulse ran a hot flash up dick. Robin concentrated on his sweet spot immediately, pinching and squeezing and fondling the little nub as surely as they could. “Is this the spot, Akira?”

He nodded hurriedly, whining and moaning for more of that rush to be given.

And they did. Robin was happy to oblige.

Too happy. Robin didn’t pull out despite his spasming. They kept going, prodding and teasing against the spot and Akira’s head just lolled down in surrender. “A-ah… Robin… Mm… Close…” Akira’s legs trembled and he wasn’t going to last for long. “Stop teasing me!”

But Robin didn’t stop their fingering and fondled his spot deeper. Akira squirmed to pull his hips away but Robin’s hand pressed down against his back to keep him in place. He clenched around the shadow’s fingers, his insides squeezing in a futile attempt to get them to stop but it only dug their fingers in deeper.

“Please, I’m gonna come! Robin!” Akira panted, unable to stop squirming as Robin bore down his back even more, rubbing his twitching and leaking erection against the sheets with the most teasing friction. “Let go! Gonna come… gonna…!”

Robin didn’t stop, never intended to. Akira buried his scream through clenched teeth as he came, his release spilling down the sheets and splashing a sticky mess on his middle. His knees slipped underneath him and Robin caught him by his waist to hold him up.

And Akira gasped as Robin continued to finger and fondle his spot. “Robin, stop!” He tried to reach for the shadow’s arm but he couldn’t. “I… I’m gonna come again…!”

Then he was wailing, couldn’t stop spasming and trying to ride their fingers deeper as Robin dragged out another orgasm. It was as if every press in his spot was a switch Robin could push again and again to make him come. “Just fuck me!” Akira sobbed. “Robin, please fuck me! Enough with your fingers, please!”

“Alright.” Robin slowed their fingering to a stop before disentangling from him, pulling out as carefully as they could. Akira was able to collapse into the bed with a relieved sigh. Being forced into orgasm felt mind-numbing and too good.

He might have overestimated himself for the kind of sex Robin was able to give.

“Are you alright, Akira? I wasn’t wringing you out for personal amusement. Well,” They chuckled as they moved away from the bed. “Mostly.”

Akira tried to throw a glare at them, but ended up with teary eyes and a pout. “You’re mean.”

“Forcing this into you would be mean, Akira. I was trying to soften you.” Robin unbuckled their belt and regalia and Akira couldn’t help but tense and whimper from the massive erection being bared before him. Right then, he regretted opening his mouth and if he’d only just allowed Robin milk his prostrate for a little while longer maybe he wouldn’t have to go through more work because god, he didn’t feel stretched out enough to even take the head. Robin sensed his slight apprehension and stroked the side of his face by the back of their hand. “Even breaths. You can take it. Remember what I said about perception and reality?” Their hand went down to his hip and the soft petting was giving him the calm and reassurance he needed. “You’re more than free to try. I don’t want to break you.”

Akira nodded. It was now or never, and he’d hate to have it never.

He pulled himself together up to his knees and spread himself open, not quite meeting Robin’s eyes as he glanced back with a ridiculous sense of shyness making his cheeks and ears flush red. “Don’t stop. I can take you.” He didn’t need to see Robin’s response because all he wanted was their enormous dick inside him. “Let me take you.”

This scene of theirs was the best and the worst, simultaneously. He was thankful that Robin was perceptive enough to forego hesitation in breaching themselves inside. The moment they pressed the tip of their dick against his hole, they didn’t stop to maintain caution. As Akira needed, they kept feeding themselves in and he tried his best to keep himself still until he felt Robin’s thighs press against his back.

“I’m inside now, Akira.” Robin sighed as they finally bottomed out. Akira moaned, balancing himself on his trembling knees. Robin was warm. Never burning, not overwhelming, but satiating like he was in a constant state of euphoria and a drugged high.

Maybe that was the thing that didn’t dissipate the lingering dread he was still feeling about Robin but he couldn’t voice it right now. Not when the bright shadow was holding him carefully, caringly. “Akira.” Robin muttered to him in a strained, hushed voice. “Good?”

And he couldn’t wait any longer. “Just fuck me!”

Even then, Robin still proved to be a considerate lover as they pulled back and pushed into him softly. Akira shuddered, lust and affection filling his heart as they rocked into him carefully. “Akira, you’re so warm.” They murmured as they held him tighter and shifted their pace into quick but purposeful thrusts. Akira adjusted to their movements, holding on to the sheets as Robin slowly ramped up their intensity, squeezing him harder, moving faster, their massive weight pinning him down and not allowed anything else but to take them in.

He could surrender like this. He didn’t mind the danger if it was anything like Robin. He bucked his hips back in time with Robin’s thrust and clenched around their length at every pull back. Robin grunted and stuttered in their pace. “Akira, you’re squeezing me too much. Don’t… Ngh!”

“Come inside me.” Akira dropped all pretenses and modesty. “I don’t care. I want your come inside me.”

Akira cried out as Robin pulled his body up to his knees and braced him against their chest, effectively trapping him in place as they plowed into him in response, not allowing him a chance to breathe or cry or clench against their harsh pace. “You like being ruined so badly.” They huffed, hands clawing into his shoulder and waist, and their voice lower and edged again with mischief. “Then allow me.”

They tilted his body down to receive a thrust that went deeper and stabbed his sweet spot at every pass. Robin pushed a few more in until Akira writhed in bliss. Thick and heavy jets of come pumped relentlessly inside him and he could feel the heat and trickle of it settle in the pit of his stomach and drip down his thighs. His eyes rolled up his head as a rush of euphoria made his head blank out from the high of Robin's come.

Whatever Robin was, being near them and touched by them made him feel ecstatic. Now that he had them inside, he felt like his mind was flying.

This was dangerous. Is dangerous.

But he needed more of it so badly.

“Robin, please. More… Inside.”

“Akira.” Robin huffed, his body straining and the crack in his composure noticeable. They pressed their head at the crook of his shoulder, encompassing, trapping more of him under their heated body and the cool sheets. “I’m at my limit… being careful like this.”

“Don’t hold back on my account.” Akira shuddered despite the warning, the implications. “Fuck me up.”

He hardly took his next breath when Robin wasted no time spearing into him savagely, their gentleness discarded completely. Akira blanked momentarily, breathless shock and toe curling pleasure feeding into him in a pace of a hurried heartbeat. Robin’s manic thrusts plunged against Akira’s sweet spot in every stroke and Akira couldn’t help melting and arching against the shadow’s body. All he could do was open his legs and writhe as every inch of Robin’s cock filled his ass and every thrust punched each desperate breath out of him. His mind was a mess, deaf to everything else aside the sound of slick squelching against Robin’s thick length, the clench of his insides being ravaged and the depraved sounds squeezed out of his throat. His fourth (Third? Fifth? Maybe sixth? He’d already lost count) orgasm took him by surprise, making him scream and claw at Robin’s arms as stars bloomed and skewed his vision.

But despite his uncontrolled clenching, Robin didn’t stop thrusting and Akira could hardly focus on how to speak as the over-sensitivity racked his body with spasms. He couldn’t stop the whine from leaving his throat and the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as Robin slowed to a pause. Akira whimpered as Robin pulled out, rolling him over to his back and seizing one of his legs up. He was unable to keep his eyes off from the shadow as they effortlessly maneuvered his body like he was just a weightless doll. Robin hooked one of his legs over their shoulder while the rest of his body dangled below them with only his arms able to rest against the bed. Akira could only gape, his pulse roaring at his ears as Robin wrapped his other leg around their waist. He grasped the sheets by the tips of fingers and dug his heels against the shadow’s back as he felt Robin nudge their dick against his entrance in warning.

Akira surrendered. He was never meant to be ready for the intensity of Robin’s lust and drive. Robin entered him again and again, slow and relentless, and he was without the reprieve of something to hold on to. Akira moaned raggedly, clenching as Robin rubbed against his sweet spot and sinking even deeper. He tried to hold on to them with the best his legs could grip around them and Robin only laughed softly as they folded him in and mounted him, fucking him for all his worth, filling every empty wanting space inside him with their massive cock. “Ah, you feel that? Have I gone deeper, Akira?”

Despite his mouth hanging open for as long as he could realize, he only made guttural sounds in response. Akira heaved lungfuls of breath, the sensation was intoxicating, heady, dangerous, having an otherworldly creature ruin him further this way but his continued arousal said otherwise despite his body already aching and trying to pump out more come than he was able.

Then Robin’s pace became frantic, and he could feel their harsh pulse through his skin. “Akira, I’m close.” They kept thrusting in total abandon, and decided to tease. “Do you want more of me again?” 

Akira didn’t want to wait or hear them and was already wailing. “Inside, inside me! Come inside me! Fill me up again!”

With an unrestrained growl, Robin pressed him down by his stomach and squeezed a harsh grip on his leg as they thrust inside one last time. Akira screamed as molten heat shot inside him again, pumping a passionate heavy flood inside his gut. Robin kept thrusting, trying to push more of themselves deeper into him as come leaked and dripped down the sheets. Akira clawed at the arm at his stomach, mewling and clenching incomprehensibly as his body seized for another orgasm but nothing could come out of him anymore.

“Ah? You just had a dry orgasm, Akira.”

Akira sobbed, his body couldn’t stop shaking from the intensity of his latest (unintended) stunt. “I can’t take anymore…! I can’t…”

“Oh, but didn’t you tell me to ‘rail you senseless’?”

“N-no more.” Akira tried to push Robin’s arms off of him, but he couldn’t stop shaking. Robin wasn’t letting go and the hunger in the shadow’s eyes were still unmistakably prevalent. Dread and anxiety mixed dangerously in his gut and before he could fall into stunned resignation, a word resurfaced at the front of his mind. “Red! Please!”

Somehow, Robin was able to blink out the hunger immediately. They murmured assuring words to his ear as they pulled out of him with blessed carefulness. Akira moaned as he felt Robin’s come follow out and ooze down his thighs. “Are you alright, Akira? Did I hurt you?”

“No… F-felt too good.” Akira felt bad because he was amused at Robin’s restrained panic. The shadow wanted to hold him but at the same time knew that they needed to keep their distance at this moment. “I’m okay though. Think… M’gonna pass out.”

“Oh just…!” Robin clenched their fists and Akira relished what satisfaction he could have over the other in a state of panic. “Hold on, let me clean you up.”

“S’okay.” Akira crawled up to take one of the pillows to himself. He didn’t have enough energy to watch what Robin might do next anymore. He felt the bed dip and Robin’s slightly calm voice floated in his ear telling him they’re going to wipe him down first before letting him sleep. A damp towel rubbed his stomach, and Akira hardly registered the words Robin was muttering to themselves.

He really should say ‘Thank you’ to Robin for being attentive with the aftercare but he’s too tired to even keep awake.

“Where did you say you were from, Akira?” They asked, and Akira replied without much thought before succumbing to sleep. “Yongen. Café’ Leblanc, Attic. Thanks.”

Then Robin smiled with too many teeth, eyes too dark to be kind and hands tipped with red claws brushed Akira’s curls in malicious affection. They crouched over their sleeping form and breathed into his hair, catching scent of coffee and cream and the warm safety and belonging to a place they knew so well.

“Oh Alley Cat, you shouldn’t have told me where you lived.”

* * *

Akira wakes up back in the attic of Leblanc despite not recalling if he made his way back after sleeping in with Robin Hood. But oh well, he’s back in the attic where he should be. No use pondering about the how and when.

The moment he attempted to move, his body immediately throbbed in pain in all the joints especially the waist down as if to remind him of his mistakes last night.

It’s just as well, having a one night stand with a shadow.

He couldn’t wait to meet them again.


End file.
